falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Ripper (GRA)
|weight =6 |value =1200 |baseid = }} The ripper (GRA) is a weapon in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Gun Runners' Arsenal. Characteristics This ripper has been specially designed by the Gun Runners to accept modifications, unlike its standard variant. This customizable weapon is able to deliver even more continuous amounts of damage against its targets. Much like the chainsaw, this tool, when used as a weapon, can dismember enemy limbs with great ease. It is considered an improved holdout weapon. Special attack It has a special Long Cut attack that does 50% damage in V.A.T.S. at the cost of 20 less action points (requires a Melee skill of 50). Notes Durability The ripper (GRA) can successfully strike 5,995 times, or 8,995 times when equipped with the heavy duty chain, from full condition before breaking. Modifications * Ripper heavy duty chain - Increases weapon condition by 50%. * Ripper carbide teeth - Increases damage by 10. * Ripper silent motor - result unknown Variants * Ripper - the common variant found in the Mojave Wasteland. * Arcade Gannon's Ripper - the variant used only by Arcade Gannon. Comparison Locations * Gun Runners, sold by Vendortron. * Novac, sold by Cliff Briscoe. * Freeside, sold by Mick. * Various merchants around the Mojave Wasteland. Notes * When using the ripper against certain non-human enemies (like giant mantises), red blood will be spilled instead of the intended blood color. * The ripper does not have a visible trigger or button to activate it. * The damage and DPS displayed is counted for 1 second of continuous attacking. The critical damage, however, is counted for every damage tick. Those ticks happen tens of times per second and because of this, the ripper, along with other "hold down for continuous attack" melee weapons, is extremely strong with critical chance/damage bonuses. With no critical damage bonuses, difference between 0% and 20% critical chance is double the amount of damage displayed. With 100% crit chance the damage seems to be seven times the basic amount. * This weapon, like all other continuous attack (automatic) close combat weapons, has only its "start-up attack" animation sped up by attack speed bonuses, while damage dealing and DPS is completely unaffected. * Due to an engine bug, the Ignore DT/DR effect does not apply correctly and because of this, Piercing Strike gives a marked improvement in DPS. Sounds Gallery Ripper 1.png|Ripper with the carbide teeth modification Ripper 2.png|Ripper with the HD (heavy duty) chain modification Ripper 3.png| Ripper with an unknown modification that was cut from GRA, listed in GRA textures as 'silent motor' Ripper 1 2.png|Ripper with the HD (heavy duty) chain and carbide teeth modifications Ripper 1 3.png| Ripper with the carbide teeth modification and the unknown/cut modification Ripper 2 3.png| Ripper with the HD (heavy duty) chain modification and the unknown/cut silent motor modification Ripper 1 2 3.png| Ripper with all modifications Category:Fallout: New Vegas Melee Weapons skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas improved holdout weapons Category:Gun Runners' Arsenal weapons de:Trennmesser (ADW) es:Destripador (GRA) ru:Потрошитель (GRA)